candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian
Julian is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series and the older brother of Joni. He made an early bird cameo in Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility and his official debut in Top of the Class: Academics. History When Julian was still little, he made a decision to be a lawyer when he became older. This was because when he was 11 years old, Irwin somehow suprised him with a frog during a camping trip hence making him suprised and shocked and ending up him crying and told his teacher what Irwin did to him. But since it was a small incident and it was not done on purpose, the teacher dismissed it. This made Julian felt unfair so he decided to be a lawyer when he grows up to judge people fairly. Physical Appearance Julian is a relatively tall person in the model of a fine young man. He has messy pink hair (which he inherited from his mother) and black irises. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as red on the book covers, but sometimes pink or black in the comic. Julian was often seen wearing normal street clothes and hoodies. Julian is also described to be rather attractive, as Joni's classmates were all surprised that Joni's older brother is a handsome young man. Personality Julian appears as a matured, serious and calm individual. He has a habit of teasing and pranking his little sister, Joni and occasionally attempts to pester her whenever he sees flaws or possible impacts in her actions. He is occasionally seen (comically) smacking Joni whenever he is annoyed with her. Julian is also assumed to be a rather aloof and distant person, and occasionally tends to stay at home or go out on his own. A running gag in the series is that Joni often teases him for not having many friends and him not having a girlfriend. Despite his maturity and seriousness, there are still some occasions (used as a form of comic relief) where he reverts to his childish and prideful behavior. One noticeable time is in Starstruck!: Fandom, when he was shown to be quite prideful for his looks- supported by the fact that Joni's classmates (especially Jane) were all awed by his fine appearance. Another time is when he ordered numerous dishes when Irwin invited him for dinner and him knowing that the latter is the one who is paying for the food. Relationships Family Mr. Liu Not much interaction were seen between Julian and his father. But it is clear that Mr. Liu greatly loves his son. Mrs. Liu Joni Joni is Julian's younger sister, with an age difference of 8 to 9 years. The siblings' relationship first kicked start as a form of sibling rivalry, with both constantly getting into small fights and/or arguements, including jests about the other's weaknesses or things they lack, sometimes even accidentally. Their constant bickering tends to result in (comical) violence, as Julian tends to smack Joni on her head or pull the top portion of her hair. Julian's serious demeanor often clash with Joni's reckless and carefree nature, leading to disagreements. Julian kept Joni in check of her attitude and actions, and would reprimand or physically confront her whenever Joni did something wrong. Julian also tend to show a bit of sarcasm and/or childishness towards her, one of the time was when seeing Joni wearing a dress which made the latter laughed sarcastically as he teased her (and blackmailed her in the process). Overall, despite Julian's seemingly negative relationship with Joni, Julian deeply loves and cares for his sister. Julian on several occasions had helped Joni, one occasion is when Julian helped to convince Jane on bringing peace between her and Joni, describing Joni as a good person to be with. One other occasion is when Julian did not hesitate to save Joni from falling off the platform of the spectator stand during the Monster Ranger concert. Friends/Allies Emilia and Mia Irwin Julian and Irwin had known each other since elementary school. Sean Julian met Sean since secondary school and were good friends since then. Charles Julian met with Charles when Charles decided to skip school for a day and went to buy some junk food in Seven Twelve but got caught by Charles' class teacher, Mr. Forest. Later, Julian helps Charles to turn over a new leaf by teaching him in his studies. While helping Charles, Julian keeps on teasing Charles which makes him annoyed and angry. Love Interests Jane There does not seem to have much conversation between him and Joni's classmate/rival. Oblivious to the girl's feelings and interest for him, he even forgotten Jane's existence when she tried to talk to him when Julian came to Joni's class during the class' remedial lesson in Starstruck!: Fandom. Julian was later shown to hold a disliking towards her, as he got furious for her trying to physically hurt his little sister by throwing inanimate objects at her. But soon got over it when Joni forgives Jane and told him to comfort her. Enemies/Neutral Mikael Because of Mikael's seemingly intimate relationship with his little sister, Julian does not approve of Joni to be friends with Mikael. It was hate at first sight for Julian when he saw Mikael video chat with Joni. Immediately banning Mikael from getting close to his little sister. Julian's stoic and cold demeanor towards Mikael soon ceased in Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, as Julian agrees on Mikael's volunteer to help find Joni's ambition (even though Julian played Mikael out to escape from Joni's horrible cooking that he was forced to taste). Synopsis Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Julian is introduced off in the Series as a non-speaking role in this book. He was seen eating with his sister and his parents (Mr Liu and Mrs Liu). Top of the Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom My Little Secret: Privacy Yes, You Can!: Optimism Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Kitchen Capers: Cooking On Our Own: Self-Reliance More Than Friends: Feelings When Mikael tried to admit his feelings to Joni, Julian bashed into Joni's room, grabbed her, unplugged her computer and threw her outside her room. He then started scolding her until she started making fun of him having no friends. He then smacked her on her head. Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Julian was seen working in a shop that sells food. He then met with Charles, who skipped school for a day but got caught by Mr. Forest. As the series developed, Julian was seen helping Charles in his studies. Spick & Span: Cleanliness Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 2.0 Julian, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is designed as: * Guitarist * Kendoka Abilities Mental Intellect Trivia * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, Julian revealed that being a lawyer in the future is his ambition. * In Kitchen Capers, it is revealed that Julian's favorite fruit is bananaKitchen Capers: Cooking, page 75, as mentioned by Joni who put bananas in her fruit jelly. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Julian are revealed. ** it was revealed that Julian's astrological sign is Leo, therefore his birthday falls between July 22 to August 22. ** Julian's blood type is O. ** Julian's favorite things are accessories and the latest trends. ** Julian's hobbies are dressing up, reading, prancing his sister and eating snacks. * It is assumed that Julian is around 18-20 years old, as that is the average age to attend a university. * Julian is ranked ninth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll.CS character popularity poll * Julian's eyebrows are red on the book covers, but in the comics, it appears as pink or black. References Navigation Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Studying university Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Lius Category:Siblings Category:Supporting Characters